Guilhotina
by Dana Norram
Summary: Seqüência de "Pontos de Autoridade" // Um dia todos vamos compreender que as Verdades dos Outros são apenas um disfarce para as Nossas Mentiras. // SLASH // HarryxDraco // COMPLETA
1. Parte I

**Autora: **Dana Norram  
**Beta-Reader:** Calíope Amphora  
**E-mail:** Vide Profile  
**Capa da Fic:** Idem  
**Sinopse: **Um dia vamos todos compreender que as Verdades dos Outros são apenas um disfarce para as Nossas Mentiras.  
**Casal:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Slash / PG-13  
**Gênero:** Angst / Drama  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix  
**Parte:** 1/4

* * *

**Disclaimer e Alerta:** A única coisa que eu tenho em comum com a titia Jô é gostar de ferrar com a vida dos personagens, nada mais. Harry Potter não me pertence e eu não ganho um único _nuque_ para escrever fanfics, muito menos para aturar comentários de gentinha incapaz de ler uma sinopse com avisos **DESTE** tamanho. Isso aqui é uma história com conteúdo **Slash**, beleza? Não gosta? Tá fazendo o quê aqui então, ô criatura? 

**Aviso: **Você me pergunta: "_Tia Dana, eu preciso ter lido as fanfics **Nicotina **e **Pontos de Autoridade**_ (disponíveis neste mesmo bat-site e neste mesmo bat-profile) _antes de começar a história a seguir_?" e eu respondo: _Precisa_. Acredite, você não vai entender patavinas caso contrário. Vá lá e perca algumas horinhas do seu precioso dia para não ficar boiando. Não dói (muito) nem arranca pedaço. Palavra de escoteiro.

* * *

**Guilhotina  
****Parte I  
**_Por Dana Norram_

—**X—**

_Guilhotina. Instrumento medieval utilizado para se aplicar pena de morte por decapitação. Seu nome foi uma homenagem ao francês Joseph-Ignace Guillotin, que considerava a guilhotina um meio mais humano do que o enforcamento ou a decapitação pelo machado. Por ser contra a pena de morte, ele esperava que este pudesse ser o primeiro passo para sua total abolição._

—**X—**

Harry Potter parou diante do janelão aberto e olhou para baixo. Levou algum tempo para perceber que suas mãos tremiam. Soltou o ar pela boca e fechou os olhos, perguntando a si mesmo se ainda havia coragem para tanto.

O barulho suave que vinha da rua denunciava a falta de tráfego. Já era bem tarde. Talvez, se abrisse os olhos, até poderia contar as faixas amarelas que reluziam sobre o asfalto. Harry lembrava de ter acabado de fazer a mudança para aquele pequeno apartamento na longínqua tarde em que elas tinham sido pintadas por meia dúzia de operários.

Ele se lembrava de ter observado daquela mesma janela o trabalho do grupo de homens que, apesar de ágil, varou noite adentro. Também se lembrava de ter pensado em como todo aquela tarefa de horas e horas poderia ter sido feita com um simples acenar de sua varinha.

Deu um passo adiante, ainda com os olhos fechados, e sentiu o vento batendo em sua face ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava as mãos no parapeito da janela e soltava a respiração.

E foi somente com seus braços firmes que Harry Potter permitiu o olhar se perder através da janela e que sua mente vagasse solta.

Escutou um longo suspiro ecoar e imediatamente soube que era seu. Estava sozinho. Tão sozinho quanto não se sentia há muitos anos. Sabia que não poderia explicar a razão daquele suspiro. Talvez fosse pelo choque que finalmente lhe atingira, tal como um raio fulminante.

Riu-se. Um raio, _francamente_. Era uma boa hora para fazer piadas. Harry ergueu a mão quase inconscientemente e tocou a cicatriz escondida pela franja. Ela não era mais um problema. Não como fora. Agora sua cicatriz era apenas uma marca para lembrar-lhe de seu passado. O passado que, afinal, nunca o deixaria em paz.

Suspirou outra vez.

Talvez fosse alívio. Um alívio por algo que ele nunca esperaria sentir de verdade. As pessoas não mudam, apenas evoluem no seu próprio jeito de ser. E em seu próprio _jeito de ser_ Harry Potter se sentia triste. E velho.

E com o vento batendo forte em seu rosto ele pensou. Pensou em como era possível para um dia que tinha começado absolutamente normal se transformar numa interminável noite de insônia.

Era claro que Harry Potter já passara por muitas coisas dignas de tirar o sono de homens mais experientes e mais fortes do que ele. Mas agora era diferente. Tudo tinha acabado.

_Não tinha?_

Assim que derrotara Voldemort, Harry lembrava vagamente de ser assaltado por uns primeiros cinco minutos de felicidade plena e inabalável. Pela genuína sensação de missão cumprida. Essa mesma felicidade, porém, lhe fora arrancada sem piedade instantes depois, quando descobriu que um de seus dois melhores amigos nunca mais estaria ao seu lado. A morte sempre fora uma companhia ingrata e constante e não era a primeira vez que ele sentia seus efeitos, mas aquele golpe havia sido baixo demais... _perto_ demais.

E naquele instante, enquanto todo o resto da sociedade bruxa comemorava, o grifinório descobriu que só havia um meio de alguém igual a ele ter uma vida tranqüila. E sob os olhares perplexos de todas as pessoas que se importavam com ele, Harry deu adeus àquele mundo.

Não queria mais saber de feitiços e manipulações. Queria apagar todas suas memórias. Alegres ou não. Ele, que fora até as últimas conseqüências, lutara e vencera, descobriu-se repentinamente sem coragem para continuar.

"_Vale a pena morrer por aquilo que..."_ e ele não se lembrava do que vinha depois. Ele estava vivo. Tinha de continuar. Era isso que todos lhe diziam. Mas ele não queria. Harry não conseguira salvar seu Padrinho. Seu mentor. Sua melhor amiga. Ninguém.

Todos tinham morrido por ele.

E Harry Potter sabia que não agüentaria mais escutar os parabéns e aceitar os gestos de condolência por suas perdas. Sabia que não poderia olhar para Ron e apagar o fantasma de Hermione impregnado em seus olhos azuis. Sabia que já cumprira sua tarefa.

Harry Potter só queria um pouco de paz.

Vivera completamente sozinho por anos. Se esquivando com impressionante habilidade de tudo e todos que insistiam em lhe lembrar de seu glorioso passado. E durante esse tempo, Harry podia dizer que viveu, sim, alguns raros e prazerosos momentos de tranqüilidade, quando conseguira ficar sem pensar em nada que trouxesse suas lembranças à tona.

Nunca renegara o fato de ser um bruxo. Conservava sua varinha sempre por perto, afinal, ainda era, literalmente, um homem marcado. Nem todos os seguidores de Voldemort tinham sido mortos ou capturados. Ainda existia um perigo que sua cicatriz não lhe deixava esquecer.

Além de tudo, seria muito injusto com aqueles que se sacrificaram por ele caso Harry simplesmente morresse, pego desprevenido em algum beco qualquer.

E era tão irônico. Tão irônico pensar que fora justamente o filho de um Comensal da Morte o responsável por alguns dos raros momentos de tranqüilidade pelo qual Harry Potter se permitira passar após anos de bem-sucedidas esquivas do passado.

Mas Harry Potter nunca gostara de Draco Malfoy.

Em Hogwarts, eles eram inimigos declarados e agiam como mandava o figurino. Nunca em seu tempo de escola Harry conseguira ver Draco como uma pessoa além de seu nome e família. E, claro, ficara verdadeiramente surpreso ao encontrá-lo naquela noite fria e garoenta, sobretudo em circunstâncias tão... _inusitadas_.

Seu instinto heróico decidira que iria livrar o outro daquilo. E não pelo fato de gostar de Draco. Nunca, nunca gostara. Era pura e simplesmente porque Harry não podia deixar que um ser humano fosse submetido àquele tipo de degradação e não recebesse ajuda alguma.

Entretanto, tirar Draco Malfoy daquele lugar só provou a Harry Potter que ele não podia salvar ninguém. O loiro o aceitara por outra noite, mas, na manhã seguinte, tinha sumido.

"_Talvez um dia você esteja pronto para entender esta decisão e volte a me odiar em paz."_

Aquelas palavras de despedida foram lidas e relidas até estarem gravadas no fundo de sua mente. Hoje, Harry Potter era grato a elas.

Repeti-las intimamente foi o que o manteve tranqüilo no início daquele dia, enquanto colocava suas antigas vestes bruxas, encarando o espelho de corpo inteiro e se perguntando o quanto teria mudado nos últimos anos. Arrumava e ajustava a peça de todas as maneiras que sua bem treinada memória lhe permitia. Não queria chamar mais atenção do que sua cicatriz atrairia por si só.

Mais cedo ele fora acordado por um som insistente, quase distante, e que lhe parecera melancolicamente familiar. E, ao abrir os olhos, vira a embaçada imagem de uma coruja que dava batidas fortes em sua janela.

Harry se lembrava de ter soltado a folha de pergaminho da pata do animal, se sentindo preso num sonho velho, quase desbotado. Um sonho que não lhe pertencia mais. Lembrava de deixar a coruja sair voando pela janela depois de fazer um carinho em suas penas eriçadas. Lembrava de ter sentado de volta na cama, enquanto punha os óculos e segurava a mensagem nas mãos, sem saber se deveria abri-la. Se _queria_ abri-la. Podia haver tantas coisas escritas naquele simples pedaço de pergaminho...

Talvez não fosse nada demais. Alguma complicação chata com sua conta em Gringotes ou finalmente um interessado em Grimmauld Place. Poderia romper mais um elo com o passado se abrisse aquela carta, mas não. Não queria. Talvez alguém fosse se casar ou tivera um filho.

Talvez alguém estivesse morto.

Por quase dez minutos ele segurara o pergaminho sem conseguir reunir coragem suficiente para abri-lo, intimamente desejando que ele se transformasse num berrador e explodisse, para acabar com tudo logo de uma vez.

Dando o ajuste final em suas vestes, Harry novamente correu os olhos pelo pergaminho, enfiando-o de volta no bolso logo em seguida. Aparatou direto no Beco Diagonal, praticamente vazio àquela hora da manhã. Então esperou impaciente por uma lareira disponível, que o levasse até o Ministério da Magia.

Todo este percurso durou menos de meia hora e, durante esse tempo, Harry Potter tentou não pensar em como seria ver Draco Malfoy pela última vez.

_Continua...

* * *

_

_**Guilhotina **foi originalmente publicada na edição número dois do **Fanzine Tristeza**, produzido pelo grupo **L.Y.F** e lançado em Julho de 2006.

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora:** Hoje completam dois anos que a fanfic **_Nicotina_** foi postada no _efê-efê-ponto-netê_, então, não achei data melhor para publicar a primeira parte da conclusão da história. Reviews (também conhecida como "botão simpático e azul no final da página") com comentários, críticas, elogios e (até mesmo) ameaças de morte são eternamente bem-vindas. Sem falar que elas fazem com que eu deixe de ser (muito) preguiçosa e poste a próxima parte logo. Juro.

**Agradecimentos:** A _Calíope_ pela (excelente) betagem de todas as horas, a _Lily_ pelos (encorajadores) comentários, a _Raquel_ por ter desenhado a (linda) capa da história para o fanzine e ao _Sam_ (aka Shinji) por ter emprestado (mesmo sem saber) o computador para eu digitar parte da fanfic. Dana ama (do jeito dela) todos vocês.


	2. Parte II

**Guilhotina — Parte II  
**_Por Dana Norram_

* * *

Os dois homens se encararam durante longos minutos em incômodo e quase palpável silêncio.

A verdade era que Harry Potter simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Admitia que chegara a ter alguns quase esquecidos sonhos nos quais se reencontrava com Draco Malfoy, mas era óbvio que nenhum deles era remotamente parecido com a situação atual.

A aparência magra e apática era acentuada pelos cabelos finos que Draco deixara crescer até os ombros. Isso somado às profundas olheiras que marcavam sua face destoavam totalmente da cabeça que ele matinha erguida em desafio. Foi o que surpreendeu Harry. Principalmente porque Draco tinha ambos os braços presos à cadeira por correntes grossas que retiniam ameaçadoramente, como se o desafiassem a tentar se livrar delas.

Draco abriu um sorriso. O primeiro de muitos. E naquele instante Harry Potter se deu conta de que não precisava ficar e ser atormentado pelas palavras que o loiro possivelmente guardara com todo cuidado para aquela ocasião. A lembrança que guardava com tanto esmero, de um Draco Malfoy abalado e submisso, pareceu se quebrar como estilhaços de vidro dentro de sua mente. Algo havia mudado, e Harry não queria saber o que era.

Ergueu os olhos, decidido a ir embora, mas no lugar de um incentivo ele encontrou um par de íris cinzentas, lhe encarando com uma calma tão pesada que chegava a ser perturbadora. Não se levantou. Remexeu-se na cadeira, imaginando se poderia estar preso por correntes invisíveis. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de não conseguir simplesmente se levantar e sair dali.

"É óbvio que eu não gosto da idéia de apressá-lo, Potter, mas, infelizmente, já não tenho mais todo o tempo do mundo."

Harry ficou surpreso ao escutar Draco romper o silêncio assim, tão de repente. E também por reparar que cada palavra, _cada sílaba, _vinha carregada de uma pequena dose de sarcasmo e ironia, deixando quase imperceptível o _quê_ de medo escondido por trás da voz. Harry soltou um suspiro que poderia ser de alívio.

Era perfeitamente normal que Draco estivesse com medo.

"Há quanto tempo você está preso?" A voz do grifinório tremia de leve, ainda sem saber como colocar em palavras tudo que precisava saber. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas com ar de dúvida e indicou a porta por onde Harry entrara. O moreno compreendeu o gesto instantaneamente. "Eu não perguntei," apressou-se em explicar. "Se tivesse aberto a boca ainda estaria lá fora dando satisfações aos aurores. Estou perguntando a você."

O sorriso dado por Draco era de tão genuína compreensão que parecia reconfortante.

"Eles podem ser _persuasivos_, é, eu sei." O loiro se permitiu soltar uma risadinha baixa antes de voltar a encará-lo. "Cinco dias. Eu teria pedido que o chamassem antes, mas não queria olhar para sua cara até ter certeza de que seria _pela última vez_."

Harry fingiu não ouvir a provocação intrínseca nas palavras finais.

"Cinco dias?" Estava abismado. "Te condenaram à pena de morte em _cinco _dias? Não houve tempo nem mesmo para um julgamento, _pelo amor de deus_!"

Era uma pergunta, embora soasse mais como afirmação. Draco virou o rosto meio de lado e soltou um suspiro pesado que fez os fios de sua franja loira balançarem. Harry se conteve para não erguer o braço e afastá-los da face dele. Draco estava tão pálido que parecia haver sombras de azul espalhadas por toda sua pele.

"É lógico que houve um julgamento", disse Draco com impaciência. "O Ministério da Magia não tem _colhões_ para tomar uma decisão destas sem o apoio total da Corte Suprema. Afinal, mesmo com todos os antecedentes e minha própria confissão seria um veredicto que talvez trouxesse problemas com o passar dos anos, você sabe... os jornais podiam fazer algum barulho e prejudicar alguma eleição futura. Ninguém mais quer problemas agora que tudo está em paz. Quanto antes se verem livres de gente como eu... bem, melhor para eles."

"Você... confessou?"

Draco soltou ar pelas narinas, balançando a cabeça de leve.

"Admito ter usado a palavra errada. _Confessar_ não foi exatamente o caso." Os cantos da boca de Draco se esticaram diante da incompreensão que tomava o rosto de Harry. "Quando a Mansão Malfoy foi invadida e eu matei aquele bruxo, bem, não é como se não houvesse testemunhas contra mim. O fato de eu ter fugido só atestava minha culpa. Nem minha mãe teve condições de me defender."

Harry levou algum tempo para perceber que sua boca estava aberta.

"Ela está morta. Morreu seis meses depois que fugi. Descobri quando fui preso." A voz de Draco ainda parecia calma, embora seus olhos brilhassem um pouco mais. O loiro balançou a cabeça, indicando a porta. "_Eles_ pareciam bastante ansiosos para me contar."

O moreno fechou as mãos em punho e desviou os olhos dos de Draco. _Era justo, não era?_ Ele matara uma pessoa e agora ia pagar por isso. Era justo. Era justo.

"Claro que apenas isso não era o bastante para pedirem a minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata. Mas não é que alguém teve a _brilhante _idéia de usar legimência e descobrir o que mais o _Perverso Malfoy_ tinha aprontado de grave enquanto esteve foragido?"

Harry só se deu conta de que tinha prendido a respiração quando sentiu o ar lhe faltar e começou a tossir. _Então o Ministério tinha visto...?_

"Não se preocupe, Potter. Eles não sabem sobre você. Eu estava em guarda quando me interrogaram, só mostrei o que interessava. Que eu tinha fugido e matado o meu _'bem-feitor'_. Eles ficaram bastante horrorizados, se quer saber."

Uma onda gelada, que não se parecia nada com alívio, inundou o peito de Harry. Ele abaixou a cabeça.

"Talvez eu devesse lhe agradecer." Disse entredentes, cerrando os olhos.

"Não me agradeça. Não fiz por você. Fiz por mim. Sabia que se eles me vissem cometendo um assassinato com as próprias mãos não teriam piedade. Eu nunca quis a piedade deles."

Harry estava desconcertado. As palavras saíam de sua boca sem que ele tivesse tempo de pensar nelas. "Mas e Azkaban-?"

Draco ajeitou o corpo como era possível e voltou a encarar Harry. Sua expressão fez com que a voz do moreno se perdesse nalgum lugar entre a boca e a garganta. Ao invés da face tranqüila de instantes atrás agora havia uma máscara.

E a máscara sorria.

"Azkaban será fechada em breve. O Ministério finalmente descobriu que a Ilha representa custo demais e eficiência de menos. Eu lhe disse uma vez que não iria para aquele lugar. Me mataria antes de escutar uma sentença dessas."

O moreno balançou a cabeça, desolado.

"Não que isso mude as coisas, de qualquer forma. Você vai morrer."

"Você também." Draco voltara a transparecer aquele ar de inabalável tranqüilidade. "Todos vamos morrer um dia, Potter." O loiro entoou como uma criança.

Harry revirou os olhos antes de fechá-los com irritação. Pela primeira vez lhe ocorreu que talvez Draco tivesse ficado louco. Isso explicaria tudo.

"A diferença..." Draco voltou os olhos para cima, fitando o teto e fazendo um trejeito engraçado com os lábios, como se falasse de um assunto sobre o qual pensara o bastante... o suficiente para poder encará-lo com toda aquela segurança. Com aquela quase apatia. "A diferença é que eu arranjei as coisas para que a _minha_ morte não fosse apenas mais uma triste fatalidade do destino. Eu mereço mais do que isso, Potter."

"Mais?" Desta vez foi Harry quem riu. Estava surpreso com o som da própria risada. Ela soou-lhe amarga. Velha. Tinha se esquecido que ainda conseguia rir tão espontaneamente e foi esse pensamento que o assustou. "Mais _o quê_? Você foi condenado por ter matado outras pessoas. Não há nada de 'mais' nisso, Malfoy. Você vai morrer como a pior espécie de gente que existe, repudiado pela sociedade, com o nome jogado na lama. Que diabos há de '_mais'_ nisso?"

Um sorriso franco e sincero fez Harry Potter perceber que finalmente chegara onde Draco Malfoy queria.

"'_Oh, o que tem de mais?' _é o que você me pergunta. Eu sabia que você ia perguntar. Você não entende..." Draco balançou a cabeça tal como um adulto explicando algo óbvio a uma criança pequena e meio retardada. "Não entende e é justamente por isso que está aqui. Morrer assim tem algo de mais. De _muito_ mais. Talvez, no fundo, possa até parecer simples. Tão simples que quase ninguém percebe, mas eu sei... eu sei que fui julgado e condenado por algo que _realmente_ fiz. Não foi por uma infelicidade do destino. Um 'acidente'. Não foi por fraqueza. Eu fui condenado pelos meus atos. Medidos. Escolhidos. Executados. Eu fiz por merecer a sentença que recebi. E estou orgulhoso dela."

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Nda.:** Draquinho é tão fofo, não? Sabem, acho que vou passar a assinar como **Dana-**_"Não-Sei-Escrever-Finais-Felizes"_-**Norram**. Será possível que ninguém aqui ainda tenha um fiozinho de esperança com as minhas fanfics? #grin#

Tá aqui a segunda parte, espero que gostem (ou ao menos não detestem tanto) e digam (no caso, escrevam) o que acharam. Aliás, a todos que deixaram comentários no primeiro capítulo (_Calíope Amphora, Cami Rocha, Maaya M., Lily Carroll, Nicolle Snape, Beatriz Riddle, Pan Grey, Tabris, Ferfa, Elizabeth Bathoury Black, Sarih, Julia Cohn, Mina Kon, Moi Lina, Gisele.M e gutinha_) o meu sincero: **MUITO OBRIGADA**.


	3. Parte III

**Guilhotina — Parte III  
**_Por Dana Norram

* * *

_

O ar dentro da sala ficou repentinamente mais abafado, e Harry sentiu como se todo o sangue do seu corpo tivesse subido com uma força tão grande que sua cabeça começou a pesar de dor. Sentia que naquele instante era capaz de tudo e _tudo_ que Harry Potter queria era se levantar daquela cadeira e matar Draco Malfoy com suas próprias mãos.

Nunca ouvira tanta asneira de uma só vez. Muito menos faladas daquela forma tão convencida. Dona de si. Harry provavelmente só não se levantou porque sabia que na verdade não teria coragem ou razão para matar Draco e sabia também que o barulho atrairia atenção, e ele não queria ser arrastado dali. Não mais. Não agora.

Agora que começara precisava ouvir até o fim.

"Durante sete anos eu pensei que você era o cara mais idiota do mundo todo, Malfoy." Draco piscou, sua expressão reagindo de maneira curiosa à menção de seu sobrenome. "E se por um único instante eu tive alguma dúvida com relação a isso, ela acaba de sumir. Como assim 'merecer'? _Merecer_? Você acha que merece a morte, é? Você ficou maluco, isso sim. Não sabe o que está dizendo. Você não merece morrer."

Draco encarou-o com irritação, quase raiva. Era óbvio que Harry acabara de ir longe demais.

"Eu não estou louco, Potter."

"Eu duvido disso", retorquiu Harry sem desviar o olhar. "Ninguém em seu juízo completo iria querer morrer. Eu sei que você tomou algumas decisões erradas, sim, mas isso..."

"Eu não estou louco e não admito que ninguém, muito menos você, questione as minhas decisões. Eu tenho orgulho delas, Potter. Até das quais eu me arrependo."

Harry apoiou as mãos na mesa e endireitou o corpo. Queria ir embora. Agora queria. Agora mais do que nunca. Queria ir embora porque de alguma forma sabia que Draco o chamara ali para se vingar. Se vingar _dele_. E havia razões, era claro. Por Harry tê-lo esnobado quando eram apenas crianças. Pelos anos de guerrinhas e intrigas idiotas. Por ele, Harry Potter, ser o representante de tudo que Draco fora ensinado a repudiar. Ele sabia que o loiro queria vingança por ter sido ele, Harry Potter, o herói, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que lhe puxara para fora do buraco mais fundo do qual já caíra. Queria ir embora porque sabia que tudo, no fim, não passava de um ajuste de contas.

Draco Malfoy se sentia humilhado por Harry Potter ter sido o único que lhe estendera a mão.

"Eu não fiz nada de mais..." Harry balbuciou, sem coragem de encarar Draco agora que compreendera suas reais intenções. Sentia-se, de alguma forma, traído. Decepcionado em pensar que tudo o que eles tinham vivido fosse acabar assim, numa guerra de egos, uma guerra no qual ele não queria entrar. Harry Potter não queria continuar encarando aquele rosto pálido e duro, lavado de emoções. Não fora esse o Draco Malfoy que ele salvara. Esse era o Draco por quem ele não moveria um dedo.

Esse era o Draco que ele deixaria morrer.

"Você não precisava disso tudo..." Harry ergueu as mãos, aparvalhado, indicando Draco a sua frente. Preso, acorrentado. "Qualquer um... _qualquer um_ teria feito o que eu fiz por você."

E Draco começou a rir. Repentina e totalmente despido de seu ar tranqüilo e sarcástico. Ele gargalhou com vontade. Alta e perturbadoramente. Era um ato tão inesperado que Harry se assustou. Certamente era sua primeira atitude espontânea naquela tarde. Talvez tivesse sido a primeira atitude espontânea de sua vida. De uma vida regrada e planejada desde a primeira tragada de ar. Ar que começava a lhe faltar de tanto que ele ria e ria e ria. Harry levantou-se, decidido a acabar com aquilo.

"Sobre a parte de ir para cama comigo, quem sabe…" Draco parara de rir tão repentinamente quanto começara, o rosto assumindo uma expressão mortalmente séria. Harry se deixou cair de volta na cadeira, os ouvidos latejando diante de suas palavras. "Talvez sim. Talvez sim. Alguns poderiam chegar nesta parte e depois darem as costas até que bem satisfeitos. Mas duvido muito que teriam voltado, Potter. Que pensariam em tirar o _pobre_ Draco Malfoy daquela vida _dura_. Acho mais provável que eles chegassem numa rodinha de amigos e dissessem: _'Adivinhem só quem eu encontrei dando o rabo num bordel trouxa?'_. E eu viraria motivo de piadas mas... talvez... talvez Norton acabasse conhecendo mais alguns dos meus velhos colegas dias depois."

Harry sentiu um arrepio involuntário à menção daquele nome e estendeu sua mão sobre a mesa, procurando pela do loiro instintivamente. Recolheu-a um segundo depois. Norton estava morto, e, Draco, longe de ser confortado.

"Admita, Potter. Ninguém teria feito o que você fez. Livrado a cara do sonserino metido. Jogado a sujeira debaixo do tapete. _Ninguém_ teria me oferecido ajuda."

"Mas _eu_ deveria ter esperado pelo o que _você_ fez, não é?" Harry interrompeu a verborragia de Draco, se permitindo sorrir de verdade pela primeira vez desde que pusera os pés ali. Não precisava agüentar calado tudo que o outro dizia. "Eu deveria ter imaginado que você era idiota demais, orgulhoso demais. Que morderia a mão que tentava te ajudar, igual a uma cobra peçonhenta."

"Eu não aceitei a sua ajuda, confesso, Potter, mas também não tentei... como você ilustrou tão bem... ah, morder a sua mão? E isso teria sido tão simples, tão fácil. Me diga: você tem sempre aquele sono pesado ou foi só porque trepou comigo a noite toda?" Draco abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes diante da vermelhidão que se espalhou pelas bochechas de Harry. "Sim. Eu _poderia_ tê-lo matado."

"Então estamos quites." Harry tentou afastar as imagens daquela noite de sua mente, sem sucesso. O rosto de Draco contorcido, os lábios entreabertos... "Eu não te devo nada. _Você_ não me deve nada. Acabou, Draco."

O par de olhos cinzas fitou Harry com tanta intensidade que por um instante ele pensou que Draco estava tentando ler seus pensamentos.

"Não. Não acabou." Draco se remexeu na cadeira com impaciência e as correntes apertaram seus braços com força. Harry pensou ter visto a cor fugir do rosto já pálido e fez menção de se levantar para ajudá-lo, mas o olhar firme do outro o manteve quieto. "E só vai ter acabado, Potter, quando você puder pensar no nome _Draco Malfoy _e não sentir nada mais do que ódio."

Harry empertigou-se no lugar, as mãos descendo e se fixando aos braços da própria cadeira. Sentiu seu coração pulsar devagar. Mais fraco. Sabia que não iria gostar do que ia ouvir, mas também sabia que não tinha forças para impedir Draco de dizê-las...

"É por isso que eu pedi ao Ministério que o chamasse aqui hoje. Minha decisão. Minhas últimas palavras. E elas são suas."

O loiro soltou ar pelas narinas, jogando a cabeça para trás e, quando falou, sua voz era totalmente desprovida de calor.

"Quando eu matei Norton, você se culpou. Eu sempre soube que você queria ter feito aquilo no meu lugar, mas eu nunca entendi bem o porquê. E nós passamos aquela noite juntos e você foi tão..." Draco mordeu o lábio inferior por alguns instantes, talvez buscando por uma palavra ideal. "... tão _correto_. Não fez nada de errado. Me tratou tão bem. Como se trataria alguém de quem se gosta. Não como um inimigo. Mas no fundo você se culpava por ter me tirado da vida que eu mesmo escolhera e não saber o que fazer comigo. Se culpava por eu ter manchado as mãos por algo que você mesmo provocou. Se sentia culpado por estar _gostando_ de me ter ali, bem debaixo de você. Isso ia contra tudo que você acreditava, não é mesmo? Contra os seus valiosos amigos, contra suas idéias de certo e errado. Até hoje você se culpa de ter sido _eu_ a dar um fim naquilo, não você."

O moreno sentiu o silêncio pesar sobre seus ombros, a compreensão chegando aos seus sentidos tão dolorosa como agulhadas na planta dos pés.

"O que você quer de mim, Malfoy?" a face de Harry estava impassível, mas seu coração agora batia com uma força cruel e indesejada.

Draco balançou a cabeça, soprando os fios que lhe caíam sobre o rosto, podendo, assim, olhar diretamente nos olhos de Harry.

"Quero lhe dizer o quanto fiquei aliviado por você ainda estar dormindo quando acordei naquela manhã. Quero que saiba que eu teria ficado. Teria ficado caso você estivesse acordado para me dar outro sorriso igual àquele de quando disse _'boa noite'_ e puxou o lençol para me cobrir. Eu teria dito 'sim' naquela hora porque, do meu jeito, eu gostava de você e sabia que aquilo nunca daria certo. E eu senti alívio por você... por mim. Me senti feliz por poder virar de costas e simplesmente deixar aquele sentimento para trás."

Os olhos verdes brilharam por um único segundo, mas logo o brilho se foi, tão rápido quanto o sopro numa chama. Tão rápido que talvez não chegara a existir.

"E você conseguiu, Draco?" a voz de Harry soou levemente embargada. "Conseguiu deixá-lo para trás?"

"Sim." Respondeu Draco sem sorrir. "Eu o deixei com você."

_Continua

* * *

_

**Nda.:** Err, sorry pela demora, pessoas. O capítulo já estava escrito há séculos, mas eu me envolvi em tanta coisa no final do ano que acabei postergando a postagem, mas aqui estamos! O próximo (que, aliás, é o último) deve ser postado na semana que vem, eu acho. Só depende de vocês. xD Reviews são muito bem-vindas!

Meus eternos **agradecimentos** a todos que estão acompanhando e, principalmente, comentado: _Caliope Amphora, Lily Carroll, K-CHAN - Kaoru, Nicolle Snape, Gisele.M, Pan Grey, Watashinomori, GêBlack, Elizabeth Bathoury Black, Tabris, rafael9692, Re Tonks, Jhon, Condessa Oluha, Lady Yuuko e Ananda_, **MUITO OBRIGADA**!


	4. Parte IV final

**Guilhotina — Parte IV  
**_Por Dana Norram

* * *

_

Não fora tão difícil, afinal. Erguer o rosto. Apoiar as mãos nos braços da cadeira. Se levantar. Não agora que tinha certeza. Não quando tudo que importava estava parado bem na sua frente.

Preso, _acorrentado_... sem ter como fugir.

Harry Potter balançou a cabeça, reprimindo um sorriso. Não podia dizer que estava surpreso. Seria mentira. Uma grande, enorme e gritante mentira. Talvez não tão grande quanto aquela que por anos ele chamara de "vida". Mas grande o bastante para mantê-lo cego por tempo suficiente.

E agora não havia mais volta. O primeiro passo talvez tenha sido o mais duro, mas ele o venceu.

Separando ele e a figura magra e pálida de Draco Malfoy havia apenas uma mesa simples, de madeira escura. Uma mesa que poderia ser afastada por suas mãos e até quebrada ou destruída caso ele puxasse a varinha. Era uma barreira pequena, simples... _fácil_.

Draco ergueu os olhos quando Harry se aproximou o bastante para tocá-lo. E não esboçou a menor reação quando os dedos encostaram de leve em sua face.

"Eu não tinha idéia da falta que sentia disto." As palavras saíram da boca de Harry como se pertencessem a uma outra pessoa. Como se ele fosse um boneco manejado por um ventríloquo especialmente habilidoso.

Os dedos do moreno descreveram uma linha imaginária pela bochecha pálida, e Draco estreitou os olhos quando eles se aproximaram perigosamente de sua boca. Abriu um sorriso debochado e encarou Harry com um olhar que parecia perdido entre alívio e pena.

"Ah, Potter, você não espera que eu acredite que você se manteve casto e puro desde o dia em que eu... ahãm, _te deixei na mão_?"

O som do tapa só ecoou pela sala cavernosa quando a vermelhidão na bochecha de Draco ganhou os contornos dos dedos de Harry. A boca de Draco pendeu de leve. Descrente. Ele, porém, não teve tempo de raciocinar. Sentiu dez dedos lhe apertarem o rosto com força e em seguida se descobriu encarando um mar de verde esmeralda. Pensou em falar, em juntar suas últimas forças para cuspir naquela face que ele tanto queria odiar, mas não podia. Não agora que tudo ia acabar. Não tão perto do fim.

Harry apertou o rosto do loiro com mais força. Draco ergueu os olhos, desafiador. Harry deslizou um dos dedos sobre os lábios ligeiramente rachados. Draco soltou um suspiro de leve. Harry se aproximou mais. Draco não recuou.

Não podia. Estava preso. Decidira-se. Fizera uma escolha. Sua última escolha.

"Diga que me odeia, Potter." A voz sussurrada lembrava o vento fraco de uma manhã de inverno, aparentemente inofensivo, mas gelado o bastante para deixá-lo doente. "Me deixe ir embora."

Harry fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a com repentina irritação. Estava tão próximo de Draco que a ponta de seus cabelos chegavam a tocar-lhe face. Desfez o aperto no rosto do outro, descendo suas mãos até o pescoço desprotegido, envolvendo-o num aperto firme. Draco fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso cálido. Tranqüilo.

"Faça." Disse ele feliz. "É por isso que está aqui. É para isso que você veio."

E apesar de Draco ter arregalado os olhos quando os lábios de Harry pressionarem os seus, ele não lutou. Harry sentiu quando ele entreabriu os lábios e se deixou aprofundar numa carícia que sabia que seria a última. Desceu as mãos pelos ombros magros, mas parou quando sua pele tocou o metal frio das correntes. Era o fim.

Abriu os olhos. Draco sorria como nunca Harry o vira sorrir.

"Você me traiu com um beijo. Eu gosto disso."

Harry se afastou apenas o bastante para poder falar.

"Eu não te traí."

"Não. É verdade. Não a mim. Está traindo a si mesmo. Não pode dar o que eu peço, então faz o que sente vontade. Sabe de uma coisa, Potter? Eu adoraria entender como você conseguiu viver tanto tempo agindo desta forma."

Harry piscou, confuso.

"Como se não houvesse amanhã. Como se nada importasse tanto quanto o presente. Eu sempre te invejei por isso. Você sempre foi livre, mas depois de fazer o que fez... de vencer a Guerra... você se trancou. E parecia feliz de estar daquele jeito, _preso_... acorrentado. Você podia ser livre e escolheu a prisão. Eu não quero isso para mim. Eu quero ser livre."

Harry deixou uma risada amarga escapar. _Livre?_ Era engraçado ouvir Draco Malfoy falando sobre liberdade naquelas condições.

"Liberte-me." Sussurrou o loiro, fechando os olhos e afastando a cabeça até apoiá-la contra o encosto da cadeira.

Harry olhou para as correntes mágicas, que ainda retiniam ameaçadoramente. Estendeu as mãos para os braços da cadeira. Draco abriu os olhos de repente.

"Não. Não assim. Diga que me odeia, Potter. Me deixe ir em paz."

Harry largou os braços, que caíram lado a lado do corpo. Encarou Draco e soltou um suspiro cansado.

"Eu não te odeio. Eu nunca te odiei. Eu só não gostava de você. Eu só queria..." A voz parecia distante. Arrependida. "Eu só queria nunca ter te conhecido".

Os olhos de Draco se pareciam com dois céus tempestuosos, preludiando chuva. Ele então os fechou e deixou a água correr.

"Fique. Assista à execução. Eu preciso saber que você vai estar lá quando eu morrer e que vai se sentir culpado por isso."

Harry ergueu o corpo e se afastou alguns passos. Ficou ainda um minuto inteiro encarando Draco, mas descobriu que não havia mais o que dizer. Virou de costas e começou a caminhar em direção a porta, mas se deteve antes de alcançar a maçaneta.

"Draco?" chamou, sem se voltar.

"Sim?" Disse a voz à suas costas.

"Nunca teria dado certo, teria?"

Ouviu a risada um pouco mais alta do que o normal.

"Você não tem certeza, não é?"

Ouviu outra risada e ficou surpreso ao se dar conta que era a sua.

"Eu nunca tenho."

O silêncio durou pouco.

"Não teria, Potter. Nunca."

Ele assentiu novamente e encostou a testa na porta de ferro, sentindo o frio contra a sua pele quente. Soltou um suspiro. Se seguisse em frente tudo acabaria, mas caso olhasse para trás, talvez se transformasse numa estátua de sal.

"Eu nunca gostei de você, Draco e nunca quis que as coisas acabassem assim. Eu não sei o que foi que você deixou comigo naquela manhã, quando foi embora. Mas não era ódio."

"Potter." A voz de Draco parecia irritada, impaciente. "Não foi sua escolha. Foi minha. Você não pode mudar isso. Pense apenas que mais alguém decidiu morrer por você."

**—X—**

Parou diante do janelão aberto e olhou para baixo. Levou algum tempo para perceber que suas mãos tremiam.

"_Vale a pena morrer por aquilo sem o qual não vale a pena viver"._

E agora ele se lembrava. Compreendia. Sabia que não poderia ter feito coisa alguma. Ele só podia se culpar por não ter sido ele no lugar dos outros.

Sentiu o vento batendo com força contra sua face e sorriu. Podia ser livre quando quisesse. Era só uma questão de coragem.

Afinal, o que se deve fazer quando se chega à beira de um precipício?

Podia recuar e se trancar de volta na redoma de vidro que o mantinha de pé. Fora o que ele fizera nos últimos anos. Mas também podia erguer a cabeça e lutar, seguir em frente. Lutar por todas as boas lembranças. Guardar no coração apenas as memórias que o deixassem feliz. Eram poucas, mas reais. Eram suas. E estavam todas bem ali, ao alcance de um pensamento.

E Harry pensou em seus pais. Pensou em seu padrinho. Em Dumbledore. Em seus amigos. Em todos que morreram para que ele vivesse. E era tão injusto. Pensou em Draco Malfoy e em suas palavras. Ele sabia que a culpa não o salvaria. Lembrou-se do olhar calmo dele na hora em que o feitiço do carrasco lhe atingira no peito. Pensou em como tudo podia ser simples e dar certo apenas se ele quisesse.

Harry Potter sentiu o vento batendo no rosto e descobriu que estava cansado. Talvez fosse a hora de fechar os olhos e tentar dormir.

**FIM

* * *

**

**(A _NdA_ abaixo foi originalmente publicada no fanzine Tristeza#02 e eu a reescrevo aqui por ainda achá-la pertinente — e porque eu estou com preguiça de escrever outra nota final, mas isso a gente abafa, né? xD)**

**

* * *

**

**NdA.:** Sou contra continuações por uma razão: acho muito difícil — para não dizer improvável — que uma seqüência consiga se sair melhor (ou tão boa ao menos) quanto seu predecessor. Normalmente quando algo faz algum sucesso, em qualquer campo, seu autor (ou 'dono', por assim dizer) tem o hábito de investir na fórmula à exaustão, muitas vezes chegando a desgastá-la por completo. E isso não é legal.  
Agora, com essa idéia em mente, imagine a minha relutância em escrever esta fanfic que você acaba de ler.  
**Nicotina** — a primeira da 'trilogia' — nasceu num rompante, sem ser planejada. Ficou quase um ano na gaveta, incompleta, porque eu não sabia _como_ terminá-la, mas um dia eu simplesmente escrevi o que seria a última página. Sim, a fic ficou parada _um ano inteiro_ por causa de uma única página. Satisfeita com o resultado final, eu a postei na Internet. Era minha primeira fanfic Harry/Draco e eu não tinha idéia de que ela teria todo o retorno que teve. Praticamente todos que leram pediram por uma continuação. Eu era contra. Tinha medo de estragá-la e sabia que não dar o devido 'fim' na história era uma maneira de continuar mantendo-a, de uma certa forma, 'viva'.  
Escrever **Pontos de Autoridade** foi completamente diferente de escrever Nicotina. Eu planejei cada capítulo dela e — apesar de ir contra minha diretriz de não fazer continuações — fiquei igualmente satisfeita com o resultado. Depois, apesar dos contínuos pedidos por mais uma continuação, eu decidira parar. E por quê? Por que eu não sabia _como_ terminar a história. Não sabia que final "_final_" eu poderia dar sem prejudicar a trama, sem descer com o nível da narrativa.  
Hoje, porém, a história tem seu ponto final colocado sob o nome de **Guilhotina**. Um fim que foi planejado, medido e executado. E, admito, estou curiosa. Será que também fiz por merecer a minha sentença? Comentários são extremamente bem-vindos, sempre foram, vocês sabem!

* * *

**Ps.: Obrigada** de coração a todos que comentaram no último capítulo: _Calíope Amphora, Lady Yuuko, Elizabeth Bathoury Black, rafael9692, Sophie Huston, Gisele.M, Condessa Oluha, Lily Carroll, Bibis Black, mione03, Tabris, Ananda, brunaapoena, Aleera Black, Re Tonks, Nicolle Snape, Danee Black, Karla Malfoy e MS Tiago_, vocês me deixaram **MUITO** feliz! 


End file.
